40 Sentences of Sari and Freedom
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The summary of YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART. and there are lots of secret of Sari/Freedom.


**40 Sentences of Sari and Freedom  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is based of YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART and some of the scenes of this story is not included in that story. However, the main objective is the pairing of Sari/Freedom. Enjoy.**

**#1-Missing  
**Freedom is missing of his badanna, he asking Amir for help to find after it. Sari had find that badanna somewhere and she with Bumblebee and Prowl searching after him to give back that thing.

**#2-Sight**  
Their first meeting in one gazebo makes them fall in love in first sight. Freedom thinks that Sari had stealing his badanna changing his mind when Prowl telling him the truth.

**#3-Music  
**Both of them are music lovers. Freedom likes singing and dancing in front of audiences while Sari likes listening loud music. Freedom want to dedicate the song to Sari, as his lover.

**#4-Summer**  
Their first vacation makes them drowning in love. Every minutes that they spend together could it be, they're fall in love and remembering their love like a story.

**#5-Barricade**  
Freedom receive some news from his friends to return to the college for attending the seminar there. Sari thinks Freedom hates her even Freedom persuades her and explaining everything.

**#6-Revolution**  
Two months later, Freedom is silent without any stories. Sari shocked when Freedom had entering the reality programme Star Revolution and he is going to the final stage from Freedom's mom.

**#7-Kill  
**The night of the final concert, Sari had been stressed and decides to kill herself to forget Freedom. Luckily Optimus Prime quickly rescuing her. She has sent to hospital.

**#8-Crush  
**Freedom is cannot accept the statement that Sari is in hospital. The freeboy is visiting her and telling her the truth and that makes them feeling something. They're in crush!

**#9-Love  
**Their love story is in flame when Freedom become the winner of Star Revolution and Sari is too fanatic of him, and they're decides stay in their new home as they're become lovers.

**#10-History**  
Freedom is remembering of his pastimes before he become a superstar. He takes the Autobots to tell them the real he is as the student and half-time singer, and his life is changed when Sari appears.

**#11-Sleep  
**Before Sari sleeping, Freedom sent some video clip of his song to her, to entertaining her as they're not meet for a long time. Freedom want to make sure his lover is asleep and dreaming of him.

**#12-Story**  
Freedom and Sari are offered to act in one movie entitled Love Story, they're as the main character fall in love in the scene and it taken into the reality world as we can see.

**#13-Fame  
**That movie is reaching the box-office and makes them in glamourous. Bumblebee is excited with her popularity while the others, no comment! Especially Optimus Prime, he thinks this is too much.

**#14-Secret  
**Freedom and Sari are trapped in the lift and that is the oppurtunity to reveal their secret when their love begins. They're really in love and want to be together, forever.

**#15-Jealousy  
**That relationship makes Optimus Prime feels jealous of them, he feels that he is useless for Sari since Freedom become her lover. For him, his romance tale is a history and the love story between him and Sari are ruined.

**#16-Hateness**  
Suddenly, Amysha coming to their life and she hate of their relationship. She become angry due she is eliminated from her chance as the heroine in that movie.

**#17-Trust  
**As Amysha is hating Sari, she admits that Freedom is her boyfriend, but Freedom trying to reverse that statement to ensure Sari is trusting him over Amysha.

**#18-Gossip**  
And then, Amysha sent some pictures of herself and Freedom kissing each other to prove that they're lovers before. Sari is almost tricked by her and she almost hates Freedom.

**#19-Truth  
**Freedom telling Sari that the pictures is just the empty talks, that's useless if they're thinking of it. Both of them decides to makesure nothing can they hiding from their partners.

**#20- Concert**  
Freedom wants to make his own roadtour concert, Freedom Catchous-Russian Roulette Road Tour. He takes Sari into his concert to make sure they're not be far apart during the roadtour is going on.

**#21- Threat  
**Amysha threating Sari to meet her at one café and she with her evil plan wants to break them up. Now, Sari knows her tricks and she need to be careful.

**#22-Seek  
**Sari is seeking after Amysha but she failed to find her. She entering Amysha's clubhouse without permission thus she is almost sent out. Freedom notices about her and he decides to give her some lesson.

**#23-Time  
**Everything is getting worst now. Freedom and Sari are trying to get after Amysha while Amysha is planning for ruining them. The Autobots are trapped by the cookie ladies which they're working for Amysha.

**#24-Destroy  
**Amysha had her prediction that she will successful to get Freedom. With her evil plan by calling all the enemies and villains, she is finally getting Freedom so she can get marry with him.

**#25-Force  
**Freedom is forced to get marry with Amysha and he unwillingly accept it. He wants to tell Sari about this, but it's too late. Finally, he is surrender to his ex-girlfriend.

**#26-Revenge  
**Sari and the Autobots are coming to get after Freedom and ruins Amysha. That marriage is ruined and those couple are almost make-up, due of their trustness.

**#27-Break  
**Unfortunately, Freedom is cheating Sari that he and Amysha not have any relationship. When she finding the pics of them, she forcing Freedom to break-up.

**#28-Sadness  
**Sari is unlucky now. Optimus Prime takes this time to persuade her and recover her heart. They're almost in love once again, but Freedom had controlled her mind.

**#29-Know  
**Sari is trapped in three-side love with Optimus Prime and Freedom thus she need to choose one of them. Sari finally choosing Freedom while Optimus Prime willingly let her go, even he is frusted.

**#30-Breath  
**Their meeting makes their love is combined and healed. Sometimes, they're in breathless to tell their partners what they want to tell about love and affection.

**#31-Kiss  
**Freedom's kiss is telling that he want Sari return to him as his lover. While Sari's kiss is telling him that she is very loves Freedom and from her, he is everything.

**#32-Admit  
**Suddenly, Amysha is appear in their love and she regretting everything that she has done to them. At the same time, Freedom is admits that he and Amysha was a couple before he meets Sari.

**#33-Reality  
**Sari forced to accept the reality that Freedom want to return to his ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile, Freedom shocked when he knows that he is Malaysian and his real mother is dead.

**#34-One  
**Freedom's life is doomed. Now, he decides to 'back to basic', I mean he need to return to Malaysia and saying goodbye to Sari. But she don't want Freedom lefting Detroit.

**#35-Life  
**Freedom is fated return to Malaysia and never return to Detroit. Sari is very missing of Freedom and she hopes that he is not forgetting of her. Her life is very worst without Freedom at her side.

**#36-Separate  
**200 days had been pass out. Freedom and Sari are seperated by country land. But he want to return to Sari, even he lets Sari return to Optimus Prime.

**#37-Return  
**Finally, Freedom is return to Detroit. Sari feels enjoyable as she want to spend more time with her lover. And they're swearing themselves to not break-up after this.

**#38-Moment  
**Freedom and Sari are in their last moment as Freedom need to return to Malaysia at the next day. Both of them are telling their partners about their feelings before it's too late for them.

**#39-Death  
**Amysha is once again come to their life and this time, she wants to kill Sari so she can get Freedom, otherwise Freedom is get killed when he want to protect Sari. Finally, Freedom is dead.

**#40-Realise  
**Freedom's death has gives Sari some lesson. She loves someone until she don't know that someone is very need her that time thus he is frusted. At last, Sari is return to Optimus Prime, even Freedom is still in her heart.

The End.

Moral Value: The life is not always sweet and not always bitter.

**A/N: Freedom Catchous and Sari are couples? What the short story but this is what I can write now. After this, the song recap of SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY will be written. Vote any my TFA couple fics in my profile.**


End file.
